Irys' Thoughts
by Just-Acting-Naturally
Summary: These are some thoughts of Irys during Poison Study. There are also some that are not in Poison Study.. **My first Fan Fiction** - -No matter how much i wish i did.. I Don't Own Any Characters In Here Or The Book Poison Study- -


**The Thoughts of Irys**

**These are ****some**** of Irys' thoughts throughout Poison Study.**

**

* * *

  
**

It was a hot day in Sitia and I made my way irritably to the room in which the Masters Meeting was being held. It was too nice a day to spend indoors, with the rare gentle breeze in the grounds, but I had no choice. As I opened the door I sensed a disruption, the other three magicians stopped to stare at me. 'Your late,' Roze snapped. Bain frowned at this and stepped in, 'Give the child a chance,' he appeased. Zitora, still uncomfortable at being a Master, just smiled at me. Then they informed me that I had been chosen to do the latest mission in Ixia. Knowing that I couldn't change Roze's mind, I reluctantly agreed.

I had been here for only one day and already I felt a tug of powerful magic. Unable to check it out without the others, or the consultation of the council, I decided to report it when I got back.

Once again I had felt a pull of power, but from a different direction. I couldn't ignore it any longer. After making some enquires I found out that the magic was coming from the general directions of Military District 5 and… the Castle? How could someone close to the Commander have such power? I didn't understand but I would find out.

I watched as the food taster – Yelena I think her name was – was cornered in a small room by the two guards of MD5. I watched as her 'survival instinct' kicked in and the guards froze. I watched her run and bump into a man. I couldn't see him but I knew it was time I left. I would deal with the taster when she was away from the castle.

A man laced his arm through Yelena's and dragged her into a tent, filled with dancers. Within a matter of seconds they were separated and my hired help cornered her. I had already instructed them so I didn't pay attention to what they did. Besides that the Hawk Mistress uniform I wore was becoming increasingly uncomfortable and I was getting annoyed. When I transferred my attention back to the men they had a knife at Yelena's throat. 'Not with that that,' I hissed. When they looked blank I told them it would make a mess, instead I threw a garrote at them to use. As I expected she struggled but they soon had it around her neck and she was almost unconscious when a drunken man appeared. I attempted to use my magic to make him unconscious but I felt a barrier. I watched in shock as he picked of the men and appeared near Yelena. She almost had the knife they had dropped. In a panic I started to sing. It would be a slow a painless death. The man became worried and ordered her to recite… poisons? I suddenly made the belated connection on who he was. It was so obvious. Startled I turned and fled.

I had talked to Yelena during her 'run'. As I paced around my rented room I sighed. This 'visit' to Ixia was getting worse and worse, Yelena had fallen for the chief of security Valek and the only way I could explain why he had tried to save her twice was that he returned her feelings. And if these feelings were revealed there would be almost no way to take Yelena with me to Sitia. And I would have to kill her. But then that would anger Valek and, frankly, angering the most feared assassin in Sitia was not what I wanted most in the world. But then Yelena might come optionally as she promised. I guess that only time would tell…

I felt wary as I walked to the Commanders office. A lot had happened since I had made Yelena a promise to give her a year. Yesterday Valek had asked me to take Yelena with me to Sitia. Apparently he could tell that the Commander was thinking of putting out an execution order. I replied that I had to give her a choice of what she wants. He then told me that a meeting was scheduled and I was invited to join.

When the Commander announced his decision I felt Yelena's shock and distress. I instantly regretted not having taken her to Sitia earlier. In my mind I told her to flee and prepared myself to hold the others of, but was shocked when she told me no she wanted to see this through. I watched as Valek refused the order. I watched as Ari threatened him. And I watched as the Commander hinted for us to leave.

It was the last night in Ixia and Yelena seemed quiet. I announced that the younger kids should go to bed. May asked Yelena to go into the tent with her, but she refused saying she wanted to warm up by the fire. I slipped into my own tent, but after a few minutes I heard whispered conversation from outside. I glanced out to see Valek leading Yelena into the forest. I smiled to myself as I settled back into my makeshift bed. Let them enjoy the time they had, I thought…

* * *

**OK, this is my first Fan Fiction. Please Please Please Tell Me What You Think...**


End file.
